


Jewel and Diva

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Jewel, Freak and Suit series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: bickering siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Jamila wants to buy nailpolish.As a young woman, of course mom won't allow her to go on her own. Enter Javi, Mimi's 3rd older brother.





	Jewel and Diva

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place mere days after [Jewel and Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330523)

“Javi!”, Jamila yelled mere moments before she swung open his door.  
He rolled his eyes at her.  
“What?”, he barely finished his question, when she already flopped down on his bed and rolled onto her back.  
“We’re going shopping”, she stated as a matter of fact.  
Javahir raised an eyebrow.  
“Ma said I gotta take you along”, Mimi mumbled, suddenly engrossed with her nails.  
“You want to go to the big center?”  
“Yeah. They only sell crappy polishes here”, Mimi said and showed off her bare nails.  
“What about Aka Jon?”, Javi asked, rising from his chair.  
“As if Farhad would go with me. He’d tell me to use felt tip markers if I asked him”, Mimi said, laughing.  
Javi scoffed.  
That did sound like their brother, all right.

“Do you even have the time to go to that center?”, he asked and followed Mimi to her room when she went ahead. “Didn’t you want to meet a friend or something?”  
Mimi held up two jackets.  
“This, or this?”, she asked, thrusting one jacket forward after the other.  
Javi gave her a look.  
“Just pick one”, she insisted.  
“Blue”, he chose and sighed.  
Mimi threw the red jacket onto her bed and put on the blue one, zipping it up to her navel.  
“What do you think?”, she asked and did a little pirouette to show off her outfit.  
“Will you be okay with that top?”, he asked and gestured to her salmon colored tube top.  
“Yeah. I’ll zip up if I get cold”, she assured and threw a purse over her shoulder. She smiled at Javi and hooked her arm through his and went ahead.

“I have time. I’ll go straight to Kate’s place if I have to, but we should be fine”, she finally answered Javi’s question.  
“Do you have your phone?”, he asked. Jamila looked at him like he’d gone insane.  
“ _Of course_ ”, she then said and shook her head.  
“Good”, he said and ignored her exasperation.

They stood at the bus stop, waiting for the right one to show up.  
They had left home with about five minutes to wait, just to be safe. Mimi rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically.  
“The weather is good”, Javi placated.  
Mimi pulled a face and looked at Javi through her knitted eyebrows.  
“Better than waiting in the rain”, he added and shoved his hands into his pockets.

It took the bus another ten minutes to show up.

The siblings bought their tickets and sat next to each other.  
“I hope they have something sparkly”, Jamila mused out loud.  
“What color?”, Javi asked and grabbed her hand to examine her nails.  
She shrugged.  
“Dunno yet”, she added when he looked at her.  
“A bright color?”, he asked and threw a glance out the window, as though inspiration would present itself outside.  
“Yeah. Goes well with my skin”, Mimi agreed and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
It took half an hour to get to the center by bus.  
Javi looked down at his sister.  
She was a cuter and younger version of himself, except for her stronger eyebrows and darker eyes. Her eyes were pretty much black.

He wasn’t sure if she wore makeup. If she did, she didn’t wear much, or did a good job at keeping it subtle.  
The only thing he could discern was her eyeliner, which was thick and had a distinct upward slant.

A bright nail polish would certainly suit her, without looking posh.

“One day I’m painting your nails green”, Mimi announced suddenly.  
Javi made a face.  
“I mean it. It’d look cute”, Mimi insisted, barely holding back a burst of laughter.  
“Why green”, Javi whined.  
“Because your eyes”, Mimi said, suddenly serious. She nuzzled his arm and smiled. “If I could have a green munchak, I’d absolutely want it.”  
“I think they are made and sold in different colors too”, Javi murmured.  
“Yeah, but everyone always picks the blue ones”, Mimi mumbled into his arm.  
“If I come across a green one, I’ll buy it for you”, he offered.  
“Aw, thanks”, she cooed, “but no, I don’t need one. I have you after all”, she giggled.  
“But I’m not always around to keep you out of harm’s way.”  
She slapped his arm.  
“You act like I’m some kind of trouble-magnet!”, she whined.  
“Lena’s birthday”  
“Shut up! That was a dark hour in our history”, Mimi said gravely.  
“It was an entire evening”, Javi pointed out, earning a punch this time. He laughed.  
“It was Samantha's fault”, Mimi mumbled and leaned her head on his shoulder again.

By the time they arrived at the center, they had decided to find a sparkly navy blue polish for Jamila’s nails.

You’d think it wouldn’t take long to find and buy such a polish… Javi had thought so too, but learned the truth soon.

“I need one with a warm undertone”, Mimi said, holding up a bottle to her jacket.  
“I have faith that you’ll find one”, Javi sighed and earned a glare.  
“ _Help_ me, Javi”, Mimi groaned and grabbed Javi’s shirt collar, throttling him halfheartedly. She then held up the bottle to her jacket again, trying to position herself under a light to see the color better.  
“Isn’t the blue of your jacket a cold undertone?”, Javi asked, furrowing his brows.  
“The blue _isn’t_ a cold undertone, it _has_ a cold undertone”, Mimi corrected and put the bottle back with the others.  
“Mimi…” Javi deadpanned, but she cut him off.  
“I mean yeah. That’s exactly the problem”, she explained and picked another bottle, holding it into the light. “A warm undertone will look good with my skin, but it’d clash with my jacket”, she added and placed the bottle back on the shelf.  
“Why didn't you just wear the red jacket then?”  
“You chose the blue one”, Mimi said, thrusting her index finger at Javi’s chest.  
“I thought it went well with your top. Also, I had no idea this would be such an issue”, he argued defensively.  
“I knowwww”, Mimi whined and pushed her forehead into his chest. “There’s a salmon colored polish that would be perfect with my top, but it’d look weird on my nails”, she mumbled into his chest, making it hard to understand her at all.  
“Why?”, Javi asked, having only understood the last part.  
“Cuz my skin is dark. You’d still see it through the polish. It’d look dark and dull.”, she explained and held up her hand.  
Javi took it and rubbed circles into the back of it.  
“Actually, I’ll probably have the same problem with the blue polish…” Mimi realized and stared at the ceiling.

Javi looked at the shelf, hoping to see something that might help, but quickly got lost in all the different colors and textures.  
Some polishes seemed to be either white, or completely clear, which seemed absurd to him. It did seem to have some purpose though, after all it was on display to be sold.

To his surprise, somebody actually grabbed a bottle of clear polish. The person didn’t have painted nails.  
Javi looked at their face.

Wait a second, he thought and tried not to stare so obviously. He had seen this person before.  
Javi looked down at the girl, hugging the man’s waist as best as she could with one arm.

That’s when it hit him.

It’s the Angel! Right?  
It had to be him.  
Javi thought he recognized the straight nose and small jaw; not to mention the shoulder length, black hair. But why was he buying nail polish?!

The Angel noticed that somebody was staring at him and glanced at the person.

When Javi saw his eyes he knew for certain that this had to be the Angel. The Sub he’d seen at the Thorny Dawn.  
He blushed when he thought about it.

That was probably what gave him away, and reminded the Angel of who he was.  
His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open.

The girl at his side nudged him.  
“Anii”, she said, grabbing his attention. The Angel smiled down at her. “Do you know this man?”, she asked.  
“He’s an acquaintance of Nicholas and me”, he answered.

Jamila threw her arm around Javi’s shoulders, pulling him down to her level.  
“A friend?”, she asked.  
The Angel smiled at her.  
“Something along those lines, yes”, he said.  
Mimi was impressed.

Javi noticed with some vexation, that the Angel was a pretty handsome man. He possessed a sort of refined, almost man-made beauty.  
He took a step towards him and lowered his voice.

“Were you fine afterwards, with Nicholas?”, he asked under his breath.  
The Angel’s smile never faltered.

“Arthemis”, he said, lowering his gaze to the girl by his side, “can you go ahead and look for fruits that you and your sisters like?”  
“But I wanted to go with you, Anii”, she argued.  
“I know. I’ll come”, he promised in a tender voice. The girl sulked, but walked away nonetheless.

The Angel looked at Javi.  
“Join me?”, he offered.

Javi threw an unsure glance at Jamila.

“Go, have your man-to-man talk. I’ll be here for a while”, she groaned and waved for Javi and the Angel to leave.

The Angel smiled and walked ahead.  
Javi followed tensely. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but envision the Angel’s face as he remembered it from that evening.

He remembered his voice, how it hitched in response to his pain. 

“Were _you_ okay?”, the Angel asked and turned to look at him.  
Javi stared for a moment.  
“I… yeah. Paul didn’t do anything”, he then said, but the Angel shook his head.  
“I didn’t think he would. Did he explain though?”, he asked and threw nervous glances left and right.  
Javi nodded. “Did you explain it to him in the past?”, he asked.  
The Angel shook his head, giving Javi a look of confusion.  
“Then how would he know?”, Javi asked.  
“Most people rely on these kinds of codes. In this community, I mean”, The Angel kept his voice low.  
Javi nodded once.

The Angel’s shoulders slumped.  
“Is that why you were worried?”, he asked softly.

“Yeah…” Javi murmured and lowered his head, before glancing at the Angel from the corner of his eye. “How are your feet?”

The Angel laughed softly.  
“Never been better”, he assured, before leaning closer to Javi, “Nicholas would never do anything to seriously harm my feet, or any other part of my body”, he whispered into his ear.  
When he pulled back, he nodded once, giving him a look that said ‘Be quiet about it’, before walking back to the nail polish isle.

Javi still had questions, but he understood he wouldn’t get any more answers now. Except for one, maybe.  
“Why do you need clear nail polish?”  
The Angel looked at him for a moment, before he let out a subdued laugh.  
“To stop stockings from tearing”, he said.

Javi was even more confused than before, but he got no chance to ask anything else.

“I’ll see you next Saturday”, the Angel said and left him with a smile.

Jamila had found two polishes that she liked and turned to greet Javi.  
Her brother waved once towards his mysterious friend, before greeting her.  
“A friend from work? A dancer?”, she asked before anything else. Javi suppressed the urge to hold onto his pendant.  
“No, not a dancer”, he said and looked at her hands. “You found a polish?”, he asked to shift the focus away from himself.  
“Oh, yeah”, Mimi said and held both bottles next to each other, “I hope this will look good together”, she added.  
Javi nodded.  
“Will you wear both?”, he asked.  
“Yeah. This will go on first, but it doesn’t sparkle at all, so I’ll put this on top”, she explained. The polishes she’d found were a dark navy blue, and an azure shimmer top coat.  
“Good. Do you need anything else?”, Javi asked and threw a glance at his phone. There still was some time, he thought. Very little, but some.

“Green polish?”, Mimi suggested and laughed when Javi frowned.

“Okay, we’re leaving”, he said, discontented with his sister’s lacking respect towards him. Mimi threw her arms around him from behind and nuzzled his back.  
“Oh, sweet brother of mine”, she said, “don’t leave me behind, or I’ll be inconsolably woebegone!”  
“You’ll be what?”

Javi stopped and turned to look at her.  
She grinned.  
“If you leave, I’ll be sad”, she rephrased.  
“No – what was that word you said?”, Javi asked.  
“Woebegone?”, Mimi offered.  
“Yes”, Javi said and knit his eyebrows, “where’d you learn it?”

Mimi shrugged.  
“School”, she said.

“Don’t they teach you anything useful?”, Javi asked as they reached the cashier.  
“Like color undertones?”  
“You didn’t learn that at school.”  
“Touché”, she said and placed her polishes on the band.

She payed and they left the shopping center.  
“Will you go straight to Kate’s place?”, Javi asked as they walked back to the bus stop.  
“Yeah. I’ll call Ma when I’m on the bus”, Mimi said, looking fondly at the two polishes.  
“Okay”, Javi sighed and looked at the time table. Mimi’s bus wouldn’t arrive until ten minutes. “Will you put on the polishes now?”, he asked and looked at her, “while you wait, I mean.”  
Mimi shook her head.  
“I’d only get half-way through if I tried”, she explained, and added: “I’ll do it when I’m with Kate.”

“Should I wait with you?”, Javi offered.  
The bus home would arrive in two minutes.  
“Nah, go home”, Mimi shook her head at him. “You have a life outside of me, you know?”, she reminded.  
Javi smiled.  
“I know”, he said and put his arm around her.  
She didn’t protest and put her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

And in case you don't know what a munchak is, or what it looks like, here's a drawing I made of Javi's pendant.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun^^


End file.
